Banknote acceptors are becoming more common and typically include a removable banknote cassette which receives and temporarily stores received banknotes.
Banknote cassettes are designed to be removably retained within a banknote acceptor to allow service personnel to exchange one banknote cassette with an empty banknote cassette. Typically, the banknote cassettes are locked and various security arrangements are provided.
Many banknote cassettes include a spring loaded mechanical latch that cooperates with receiving frame for engaging and retaining the banknote cassette in the device. Typically, there is a press actuator or other manual trigger arrangement for releasing the latch to allow withdrawal of the cassette.
Mechanical latch arrangements operate satisfactorily, however, the latch requires a number of moving components and a spring arrangement for biasing the latch to the engaged position. Also, a user servicing the device must manually release the latch to allow withdrawal of the banknote cassette. This manual release is not always convenient.
The present invention seeks to overcome a number of these disadvantages and provide a cost effective latch arrangement for a banknote cassette.